Song of Sun
by Madyamisam
Summary: A street parade has come to Chang An Temple and is disturbing the peace so Sanzo has to find a way to solve the problem as well as dealing with an errant monkey who has taken a liking to the festival. Pre-journey. Set a couple a months after the winter season when Goku overcomes his fear of snow.
1. To Hell with Rules and Regulations

Title: Song of Sun Author: Madyamisam Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to the franchise of Saiyuki, which makes me sad :(

Summary: A street parade has come to Chang An Temple and is disturbing the peace so Sanzo has to find a way to solve the problem as well as dealing with an errant monkey who has taken a liking to the festival.

A/N: This story is set before the original Saiyuki journey starts. It is set in a couple a months after the winter season when Goku overcomes his fear of snow. Goku should be I think 16, Sanzo is 21 and Hakkai and Gojyo would be 20. This is part of the Secrets of Sun collection. 天望下地地望上天

Right on schedule the singing had started at the crack of dawn. It had been like this for the past two weeks since the caravan came and set up camp outside the temple walls which meant that nearly all the acolytes would come flocking towards him in droves, complaining about the loud music and the scantily clad dancing women. Sanzo hated these kinds of festivities too, preferring to sit quietly by the window sill with a newspaper, a cup of tea and his cigarettes. However, the song being sung in the morning was a simple tune and the foreign words that rolled out of the singer's voice in the early hours didn't bother him in the slightest. On the contrary, it was a welcoming feeling, carrying warmth and comfort but with a hint of sadness.

It was likely the only reason why he had not made more of an effort to try to relocate the caravan away from the temple yet. Closing his eyes, Sanzo listened to the lullaby in its entirety before he forced himself to get up and attend to his daily duties such as paperwork and petty problems the Chang An idiots would throw his way. What was most on his mind, however, was the biggest idiot of the lot whom he had unwittingly developed a close attachment to the past three years. Not that he would ever admit it out loud to Goku's face but at least, the monkey's antics were easier to stomach than some of the hypocritical bullshit amongst some other members of the shrine.

So, when Hakkai informed him of what was going on with the golden eyed youth and the rest of the monks while his back was turned, he was naturally irritated. Although the gossiping about why he bothered taking Goku in had stopped now, it seemed it had given rise to something Sanzo detested even more. The short song had ended too soon as did the 5 minute lie in. Sanzo could feel his head start to throb the moment there was a knock on the door of his room.

"Master Sanzo, are you awake?"

"Yeah, what is it?" "We humbly ask for your presence at the main hall. We would like to discuss with you an issue of great importance." Sanzo sighed. He really needed a cigarette. - By the time the _important_ meeting had finished Sanzo was about ready to not only kill someone but eviscerate them, slowly. It was the same asinine allusions that the monks were under the risk of getting _distracted_ from their daily routines. Women were sinful after all. "Isn't it their own lack of discipline that allowed for such temptations in the first place?" he muttered under his breath. It took the blonde priest a while to notice a familiar green eyed brunet who was standing at the entrance watching the monks mill out of the room. He mentally groaned when he recognised the '_we need to talk'_ smile. "Aren't you supposed to be tutoring Goku today?"

"I decided that we could finish early. It's the Flower and Fruit Festival after all. Gojyo and I would like to get a chance to see that dance troupe caravan that has been camping outside the temple these past two weeks."

"Well this might be your last chance. They're leaving first thing in the morning." Sanzo glanced around and noticed something was off. He sighed taking the cue towards the actual issue of their discussion.

"Where is the monkey anyway?"

"A friend of his dropped by to say hello, I think her name's Mala." Sanzo could feel another headache come along as he was reminded of the claims made by the monks. It didn't take him long to figure out where they had based their accusations on. His suspicions were confirmed upon seeing the so-called friend sitting on the top of the wall swinging her legs loosely while watching Goku shovelling fresh compost for the temple crops. He was about to head over to tell the brat to take a hike when the Hakkai stopped him in his tracks.

"What are you-?"

"Just hold back a moment Sanzo," Hakkai replied with that annoying enigmatic smile of his. The blonde priest growled but remained rooted to the spot to continue to observe. The gypsy girl was silent while watching Goku go about his chores and seemed deep in thought. Sanzo could tell that she was nervous about something as she was playing with the ends of her long dark braid and chewing on her bottom lip. A faint hue of pink started to show on her cheeks as she finally gathered up the courage to speak.

"Hey Goku?" "Hmm?" the golden eyed youth looked up from his work. "I was just thinking that temple life really doesn't seem to suit you. For one thing, you're too nice and so, I was wondering if you might want to come join the caravan?"

Sanzo unwittingly became tense, recalling the time when he first brought Goku to the temple and had been trying to figure out what to do with him. He remembered going through the various possible options in order to put Goku to foster care so he would never have to deal with him again. Most annoying of all he remembered the boy's face looking confused and frightened, something he had not picked up on at the time. Now, three years on Goku was being offered that opportunity to have a family that Sanzo had once promised him. Admittedly, it was impossible given the circumstances of Goku's mental state should the golden circlet on his head ever come off but Sanzo also knew that the life at the temple was not something Goku really needed. "Everybody there really likes you. The Chief even thinks of you like a son. I know we're not the conventional home but you get to see all sorts of things and try out different kinds of food. I think you'd be really happy with us and…" Mala stopped herself at that point and silence fell between them.

Goku pursed his lips, deep in thought. It was a rarity for even Sanzo to see considering the youth was constantly hanging around him most of the time and chattering non-stop for the past three years. This of course it usually ended with a smack of a large paper fan that kept Goku quiet for a little while before the whole process started all over again. At the moment though, Sanzo found himself holding his breath as Goku continued to ponder about the proposal.

"I suppose you're right about the temple and stuff. I don't really like most of the things around here." Goku's pout turned into a grin. "But it's ok." Goku replied cheerfully as he continued working. "As long as Sanzo is here, I think I'll be fine." Mala's expression fell with disappointment and watched him continue to work a little longer. Sighing, she carefully stood up on the wall and then flashed him a smile, exuding with an exotic confidence that proved she was a veteran performer of her caravan.

"Priest Sanzo sounds like a pretty cool guy if he can get you to stay in this crap of a temple." Goku looked confused for a moment at the sudden change of demeanour but smiled back as she elegantly tip toed across the wall like a street wise tom cat.

"I don't know about 'cool' but he is ok."

"You'll at least come to the show later right?" Goku laughed at the girl's antics as she did a cartwheel.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it." With the conversation over, Mala skipped back over the wall. Sanzo sighed and leaned against the wall he and Hakkai were hiding behind.

"What. A. Moron." drawled a voice that had always annoyed Sanzo. He glared at the lanky red eyed, red head that was Sha Gojyo who had just arrived to join them. "A chance to leave this stuffed up temple to travel with a caravan filled with plenty of food, drink and hot chicks and he rejects it for your sorry droopy eyed ass?"

"It's none of your business, kappa. Besides he's made his choice."

"More like he doesn't know any better, you stinking monk,"

"Now, now there's no need to get testy. Loyalty isn't a bad trait. I personally find it quite endearing." Hakkai said stepping between the two. It seemed that Sanzo and Gojyo would always have some level of animosity towards each other even on friendly terms.

"To hell with loyalty, it's just plain stupid. I ought to knock some sense into that freaking brat." Gojyo was about to step up to smack the teenager upside the head when someone else had stormed into the courtyard. A monk, one of the older acolytes whom Sanzo recognised had been in the meeting earlier that day. He was also one of the loudest of the protesters and had a face wrinkled with the obvious look of disdain. Sanzo knew that the man had it in for Goku.

"Boy," he addressed spitefully. "Have you finished with tilling that soil yet?"

"Nearly done, just this patch left." Goku replied curtly knowing that the monk was probably going to give him another earful.

"Unacceptable, you should've gotten it done hours ago."

"I would've done it hours ago if everyone else hadn't just dropped their chores on to me to go to that meeting." It was at that moment a loud grumble from the young brunets stomach interjected with its own protest. "I didn't even have enough time to finish breakfast today."

"So I presume you also helped yourself to more food from the kitchen again." the monk sneered. "Whilst I find your level of gluttony deplorable, what I find the most disturbing is your recent behaviour. You realise in accordance with Buddhist teachings, this temple forbids women to set foot on sacred ground, yet I know you not only allow these gypsy girls to enter here you openly fraternize with them." Goku blinked a few times and scratched at the gold crown on his head.

"Fra-tar-ta? Is that yummy?" he asked innocently, genuinely confused with the strange word. The monk's face went red with rage.

"You're an absolute disgrace. Don't you even feel a shred of gratitude to Master Sanzo's generosity in taking you in?" Goku visibly flinched as the words left the acolyte's lips and the young monk knew exactly how to manipulate the situation to subdue the teen's _unruly_ behaviour. He smirked triumphantly. "Why don't you make yourself useful and draw some water from the well? Perhaps it'll get you to think about disciplining yourself and not cause Master Sanzo any more trouble?" Gojyo was ready to give the upstart monk a piece of a knuckle sandwich when Sanzo stepped from behind the wall and blocked his path, his own rage radiating out in waves.

"Who's causing me trouble now?" he growled dishing out the mother of all death glares. The acolyte's face blanched completely white, his eyes wide with absolute terror.

"M-m-master S—S-Sanzo." He stuttered and it was plain to see that the man could end up fainting at any moment.

"I saw you at the main hall. Shoran, I believe your name is right?" the monk nodded and Sanzo relished watching the man squirm.

"You were sure hollering out really loudly today. So loud, in fact, I thought your voice would give out. It would've been an improvement if it had." Sanzo got right into the young man's face staring down with his ferocious violet eyes.

"Now since you've just said that Goku's completed a number of chores from the other acolytes, you could perhaps finish off some of his duties to make up for all the time you wasted this morning? That would be fair wouldn't you say?"

"I… y—y-yes sir" gurgled the panic stricken monk. Sanzo then went to take the spade from Goku and shoved it towards the petrified man.

"Then you can start with finishing this job off. Make sure to do all the other duties as well and they better be finished by the time I come back. Goku, get over here." Sanzo stalked away from the courtyard followed by Hakkai, Gojyo and a bemused Goku. Shoran trembled as he started to work. He gave a small shriek when Sanzo spoke again. "Oh and Shoran, if I hear even a whisper of you or any of the other monks throwing my name and position about like that again, I'll make sure that completing the daily chores will be the least of your problems." -

When they were out of the courtyard and out of ear shot, the red head chortled. "The look on his face, it was priceless."

"Well Sanzo can get quite frightening at times."

"You're one to talk Hakkai, you're one of the scariest people in existence."

"Dear me, that's not a very nice thing to say to me, Gojyo." Hakkai pouted at the friendly tease but his attention turned to an unusually quiet Goku who was looking at anything but his guardian. Sanzo walked up to the 16 year old that was busy staring at his feet.

"Goku?"

"Yeah?" A loud resounding crack was heard as Sanzo's fan connected with the youth's head. Goku glared at the harisen then yelled at its owner. "What the hell was that for?"

"For being an idiot, you stupid chimp." Sanzo growled and smacked the young brunet a few more times for good measure. "Because you went around doing everyone else's chores, those bastards had more free time to come bother me with their moronic whining."

"Ow, ow, ow. Will you quit it? I just didn't want to give them another reason to complain to you about and they would've dumped their chores on some other kid anyway if I didn't." Goku ranted back rubbing the sore spot on his head. Sanzo sighed and placed his hand on the brunet's forehead and pushed it slightly back to make Goku look at him. 'Damn monkey and his noble sensibilities' he thought as Goku appeared lost and confused.

"In case you haven't heard earlier I'll sort that out. In the meantime, you just do the chores you've been assigned to and nothing else. Got it?" It took a moment for the words to register but what happened next disturbed Sanzo more than anything.

"Ok" Goku replied wearily. His gold eyes had glazed over and seemed appeared to stare past him. Sanzo frowned when he saw that. It was one other thing that he had noticed recently, the kid had started spacing out a lot, sometimes dropping off to sleep altogether during lessons. Sanzo remembered the number of times he called out to him, usually followed by another smack of the fan to snap Goku out of his daze and this occasion was no different. "Come on, let's go."

"Where're we going?" Goku had blinked a few times rubbing the spot where the paper fan had hit him again.

"Out to eat. The kappa insists on treating us." While Goku lit up immediately at the prospect of food, Gojyo's chuckled humourlessly.

"Heh, and here I was thinking you had a soft side." -

TBC

Sam: Ok I had hoped to write this as a one shot but it just seems easier to separate this into chapters and make it flow better. I guess… :S apologies for the big lump of text when I first posted. I've rectified that now so you can actually see what you are reading. At any rate, this story will soon provide our first major clue in unravelling a mystery. A mystery that involves the secrets of So-

Gojyo: Boooorrrinnng…

Sam: You haven't given me a chance yet.

Sanzo: We don't need to, you're a shitty writer. That's why you don't get any reviews. You don't even beta this crap…

Sam: T_T

Hakkai: Now, now, Sanzo. There's really no need to say such things.

Sam: Aww… Hakkai…

Hakkai: Even if they are true. It's not right to dash the poor girl's efforts.

Sam: You guys are the worst muses ever. :(


	2. The Singing Orchid

Chapter 2: The Singing Orchid

It had been nearly impossible to wade through the crowd of people enjoying the festival that had been going on for two weeks. Stalls were lined in the middle selling all sorts of merchandise from shoes to exotic looking scarves. The place was chaos and Sanzo was wishing he could just go back to the temple and have a quiet meal of rice and tea with today's paper. Sanzo glanced over at his ward, who was staring at the all the stalls with complete awe while chewing on some chicken skewers, and felt a little more at ease to see that Goku was back to his normal, annoying self again. He didn't bother chastising the boy who had headed straight towards the smell of more meat skewers barbequing on a grill.

"Hey there little lady, that was some swell dancing you did back there," Sanzo rolled his eyes at Gojyo's shameless flirting. The dancer, a voluptuous looking woman with exotic black curls and chocolate coloured skin smiled.

"Thank you for the compliment."

"My names Gojyo, would you mind telling me yours?"

"Haru."

"Haru eh? What a fitting name for the season. I was wondering when you might be getting some down time and perhaps we could hit the bar and get to know each other a bit more?" The exotic gypsy's demure smile remained in place.

"How cute, but unfortunately for you honey, I've got my eye on someone else at the moment." She slipped slyly away to weave through the crowds and tackle an unsuspecting young brunet who was still waiting impatiently at the food stall. "Gokuuuuuu!" she squealed locking the poor youth in a tight embrace with his face being smothered by her well-endowed breasts. The other three looked on with shock, horror and amusement.

"What?" Gojyo stared on mouth gaping open like an asphyxiated fish while Hakkai was too busy clutching at his sides in laughter. Sanzo was trying not to think about the various problems that would arise from this but one problem stood out to him. Sanzo did not like the way the woman was looking at Goku.

"That idiot." Recovering from the sudden collision, Goku squirmed out of the embrace to breath.

"Hi Haru," he gasped indicating for the woman to loosen her grip.

"Hello sweetie, it's great to see you actually getting away to enjoy the festival, let's take a look at those pretty eyes of yours." Haru cooed like an overbearing auntie. She gripped Goku's chin and tilted it upwards for a better look. Her affectionate smile though, turned into a concerned frown.

"You look a bit tired there kiddo. Are you alright?" A loud grumble was heard from the pit of the youth's stomach answering her question.

"I think I'm just hungry. I'll be fine once I've eaten something." Sure enough the stall owner had slapped on several trays of food that could feed a group of six in Goku's arms and the boy's eyes lit up with happiness.

"Well, since you're all set food wise, why don't you head backstage? You can watch the Singing Orchid's Spring Finale from there." Haru suggested nudging him towards the brightly coloured tent where all the performers were getting ready.

"Oh yeah, I promised Mala I would see it." The youth allowed himself to be led away when Sanzo stepped forward.

"Goku, what's going on here?" It irked him in more ways than one seeing the woman drape over the monkey's shoulders while the idiot stared doe eyed back at the three of them.

"She's a friend," Goku replied innocently and seemed confused with the level of animosity the blond priest had for the woman.

"Another friend?"

"Yes another friend. Purely platonic." Haru drawled and flashing him a sardonic smile. "Or is having friends against your Buddhist teachings as well?" The implied challenge in her tone and the flaunting of her buxom chest made Gojyo's exploits seem like school yard hand holding in comparison. 'Platonic my ass' She was obviously scheming something and he didn't like it one bit. What was frustrating was Goku's ignorance of the woman's actions around him.

"Is there something wrong, Sanzo?" Goku asked worriedly. Haru pursed her lips looking at the blond monk.

"So this is the infamous Priest Sanzo that you talk about so much?" Haru stared appreciatively which just served to infuriate Sanzo even more. "Goku, why don't you go on ahead backstage? I would like to have a chat with the venerable Head Priest for a little while."

"Sanzo?"

"Do what you want." Sanzo snapped inwardly regretting it when the boy flinched at his tone. The blond priest took a drag from his cigarette still glaring at the woman in front of him. Haru however appeared completely calm.

"I do apologise if I seem rude to you. It's somewhat of a coping mechanism against bigotry considering how our nomadic lifestyle seems to always rub someone the wrong way."

"You don't need to worry about it. I think we've all had a bit of a misunderstanding here." Hakkai was quick to dissolve any lingering issues.

"The prissy priest's has always had an attitude like this. You shouldn't pay him mind." Gojyo added which would've earned him a gun shot in the head if not for the fact that Sanzo was still trying to figure out what this woman's motives were.

"You're such a gentleman, perhaps I'll reconsider that offer for a drink later but for now, why don't you follow me? I'll let the esteemed Sanzo and his companions in to the VIP area for our final show for this year." She sauntered away beckoning the three of them to follow her and whilst Gojyo and Hakkai remained amicable, Sanzo was seething.

The VIP booth was on an elevated platform situated at an angle from the stage and the seats were comfortable with drinks and snacks available just next to them. The booth was decorated in an array of bold colours of red, oranges and yellows but what Sanzo was most drawn to was the potted plant that was situated as the centre piece. Contrary to the garish décor around it, the flower looked simple and two flower blooms growing on a single green stem. The petals were a beautiful pearly, almost translucent white with inflections of gold and silver that swirled like the surface of a soap bubble.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Haru said stroking the petals delicately. Sanzo grudgingly agreed to that point. Not that he would actually admit it to Haru but the flower exuded a pure innocence amidst the debauchery of colours surrounding it. An image flashed in his mind of a young child, smiling adoringly up at him with eyes of shining gold. "It's called the Singing Orchid"

"What an unusual name. I've never seen such a plant before. Does it actually sing?" Hakkai asked looking intrigued. Haru plopped onto her seat next to him.

"Well, we have yet to hear an actual performance but… here's to hoping." Haru crooned stroking one of the leaves of the plant before continuing with the history lesson. "The Singing Orchid comes from a valley in the west. The caravan had chanced upon it growing at the foot of a mountain and the locals have said that the orchid would only ever sing in the presence of its spiritual kin."

"Spiritual kin?"

"Those who share the same soul but in a different form." Haru's explanation was met with blank looks and she chuckled. "Which I guess means it could be anything. The orchid rarely flowers so as you can see I'm quite pleased to see it bloom every year since we first came here which is why we named our latest stage performance after it. Perhaps the environmental conditions are just right or maybe it's the divine aura of your temple." Sanzo grimaced at the false flattery.

"So that's the reason you've been coming back every year to the same spot ever since." Hakkai concluded quite enamoured by the seemingly charming tradition. Sanzo though, couldn't help but think there was something more to it than that. The caravan toured across the world so they rarely came to the same place twice let alone three times in consecutive years. He couldn't help but think there was another reason for them coming here.

"Well of course and it's nice to see Goku too. He's such a sweet kid and _very_ talented." The street performer made a point to emphasise the sentence in a way that even made the corruption that was Gojyo feel uncomfortable with the innuendo.

Just as Sanzo was going to get up and look for the monkey and drag the kid back to the temple, the show had started. The dancers had poured out onto the stage as a raunchy song roared in the background to the delight of the audience. Hakkai had once talked to Sanzo about the modern day dances to which the strange names eluded him. He never bothered listening to the entirety of the conversation and looking at the way the young teenagers moved so fluidly he would've been still at a complete loss if he had. Whether he liked it or not, he could see the appeal to the audience. It seemed like the entire group consisted of kids probably no older than seventeen but they seemed to know what they were doing. One particular dancer though had stood out amongst the group. The seemingly exotic and fluid movements were extremely familiar and while all the dancers were wearing masks, the scrawny youth looked like the main focus.

"You don't like her." Hakkai whispered conspiratorially just enough for Sanzo to hear and out of earshot of Haru. Sanzo huffed and folded his arms.

"Don't know what you're talking about"

"Oh come on Sanzo, it's obvious on your face. It reminds me of the parents of one my students at the school I work at. They're in the middle of a custody battle." Hakkai smirked at the incredulous look on the blond priest's face.

"You're saying stuff that's actually pissing me off. I am questioning why I ever spoke up for you in front of the Three Aspects." Hakkai sighed. He had struck a nerve for Sanzo to resort to bringing up his past.

"I'm just not sure what you're worried about. So Goku's made some friends with the caravan but he's made it clear where his home is. Ever since I've known you two, you've been pretty much inseparable. I can't ever imagine it any other way." Another enigmatic smile graced Hakkai's lips followed by a couple of flashes from a lump of plastic that was in his hand. Sanzo grimaced at how easily the teacher seemed to read him or perhaps it was because he was a lot easier to read than he thought. Perhaps the conversation Goku had with Mala and the way Haru hung around him had rattled him a lot more than he led himself to believe. He decided that it would be best to change topics that regarded Goku.

"When did you get a camera?"

"When I heard about the festival. I wanted a keepsake." There was a brief silence and Sanzo sat back thinking that would be it with the 'talk' until the bespectacled brunet dropped another bombshell. "Aside from separation anxiety perhaps you might indulge me on what else you think is going on with the caravan?" Hakkai flashed another smile but it dropped when he noticed the flicker of strain in the otherwise impassive face of the blond priest.

"Something is just off..." was Sanzo's reply and while Hakkai waited patiently to elaborate, the priest had become lost in his own thoughts. Sighing in frustration he turned his attention to the stage. He didn't find anything particularly spectacular for most of the show until a solo performance by the main dancer. He had a nagging feeling about the youth that stuck out like a sore thumb amidst the troupe. Just like the orchid in the room.

The performer was balancing on wooden poles that had been erected on the stage. He seemed to float gracefully across them with a large cloak billowing behind him. There was a warm aura that seemed to be in the air and it held the audience's full attention. Movement in the booth caught Sanzo's eye's and it drew him away from the show. The orchid that was on the table started to shift, a lump began to form next to the other two blossoms. As the performance ended, the orchid had grown a third bud. He noticed Haru was staring at the flower as well, a glint of eager anticipation in her eyes. Soon enough as the performance ended the aura dissipated and the bud remained unopened and although she looked disappointed, Haru appeared to also be in deep thought before taking the plant and leaving the room. Sanzo had no urge to follow her for he knew he had a more pressing matter to deal with when he recognised the glint of a familiar gold circlet that peeked out from behind the dancing youth's mask just as he disappeared backstage. Sanzo growled in frustration as the unsettling feeling he had all day had just increased tenfold.

The troupe of dancers chattered eagerly as they exited from the stage away from the massive cheer of the crowd. They all gathered around the main dancer after the final curtain. "Great job Goku, I was getting goose bumps. This will have been the best show we've done yet." Mala cheered as she hugged the teen. "Thank you so much!"

Goku chuckled shyly as he removed the mask he had been wearing for the whole performance. "Gotta admit, it was a lot of fun!"

"Well, just get yourself changed. We got some stew in the pot that'll be ready in 20 minutes. Like I promised"

"YAY! Food!" the teen cheered immediately as if rejuvenated from the prospect of eating soon. He hurried over to the dressing room. Goku sighed contently as he slipped away from rest of dance troupe only to be seeing stars from a bright flash. "What the- Hakkai?" his tutor was grinning, with a camera held in front of his face.

"Isn't today just full of surprises? Gojyo wouldn't believe me when I told him my suspicions of the lead dancer." he announced proudly with a serene smile on his face. Goku was further assaulted by Gojyo who had him in a head lock and ruffling his wild mane of hair.

"Not bad for a monkey. I didn't know you had those kinds of moves."

"Ack, quit it Gojyo. You know that I hate it when you do that." Goku tried to shove the red head away but Sanzo knew it was a half-hearted attempt at best. Goku looked exhausted.

"Come on, I'm giving you praise here. It's a rare thing I do so accept it graciously." Gojyo retorted giving the smaller brunet another noogie.

"Indeed, it was a spectacular performance." Hakkai added taking a couple more pictures. "And you look adorable in that outfit." The costume was a mixture of fabrics of pastel shades of cream and white lined with gold trim overlapped over each other in a leaf motif. Goku's long hair was tied back with a simple ribbon.

"Goku…" The teen when he saw the violet eyes glaring down at him and cringed.

"Sanzo…"

"Explain yourself…"

"Well, thing is," Goku fidgeted playing with the fabric of his dance tunic as he explained the circumstances on how he ended up in the performance, his cheeks turning bright red with embarrassment. "The main dancer and the back-up dancer both got injured just before the show and I kind of… was able to watch their rehearsals from my room these past 2 weeks. I thought they looked fun and followed their moves so when Mala found out I had managed to learn the entire routine, I… got… roped in as the back-up's back up." The explanation trailed off when the blonde turned to walk away. No fan, no yelling but Goku knew he was angry. "Sanzo?"

"Just get changed, we're leaving." The priest was quiet when he said it.

"But…" another silent glare thrown his way and Goku's face paled. He scurried into the dressing room ignoring the shocked looks of Hakkai and Gojyo.

"Sheesh, overreact much, you prissy monk? Why are you being such a hard ass to the kid for?" The question went unanswered as Sanzo had already walked out of the tent. "What the hell just happened?"

"Let me handle this. You go talk to Goku." Hakkai assured as he hurried after the blond priest.

Gojyo rolled his eyes and wondered why he was dealing with this drama. He and Hakkai wanted to enjoy a day at this festival. Cold beer in hand, having hot chicks belly dance on the street, flinging their scarves at him and perhaps finish the day with a few rounds of poker with some unfortunate chump with a lot of cash in his wallet. It was meant to be a fun day for him and it just had to be ruined by a little monkey with abandonment issues and a prissy monk throwing a hissy fit over rules and regulations. He sighed. Sometimes he hated being a nice guy. "Goku?"

"He's seems really angry this time." Gojyo blew at the stray strand of his long red hair that he often got teased about as antennae. "Tension between the temple and the caravan is probably getting to him, I doubt it's you that's he's mad at."

"It would've been better if he was." The brunet snapped back. "At least that way I'll know that I can do something about it." Gojyo was irritated now. Even though it was a closed door, he could tell that the teen was likely sitting in a corner of the room looking pathetic and vulnerable like the time when he and Hakkai found out about Goku's chionophobia. Although Goku had in essence made a mile stone by being able to take those first few steps in the snow that day, he still had plenty of insecurities that the red head was only starting to learn about. It didn't help that most of the monks at the temple were a bunch of stuck up assholes.

"Don't cry."

"I'm not crying." Goku sulked. Gojyo leaned against the door of the dressing room and plucked out his favourite lighter and his pack of Hi-Lites. "Did I do anything wrong?"

"No you didn't."

"I just helped someone, right?"

"Yeah, you did and that's ok." The two fell silent so that Goku could reflect on his words. Gojyo didn't wait long. He hated seeing the kid miserable. "Anyway, didn't your friend say there's some food? If you don't hurry up and get changed there won't be any left."

"Sanzo said we were going straight home." Gojyo frowned when even the prospect of food didn't shake Goku out of his funk.

"Then go get a doggy bag for it."

"Can you get it while I'm changing please Gojyo?"

"No." Gojyo smirked when he heard the annoyed growl from the teen. The monkey was always too easy to tease. As expected he heard the teen huff indignantly.

"Why you… I even asked you nicely."

"The caravan will be leaving first thing in the morning tomorrow. It's your last chance to see those friends of yours." Gojyo reminded playing his final trump card. "Don't worry, I'm sure His Holiness will wait despite what he says."

"But…"

"It's only fair right? Hakkai's told me you've had to put up with a lot of crap these past couple of weeks to minimise the number of problems between the caravan and the temple. If Sanzo has a shred of decency, he'll wait for ya." There was a contemplative silence then a hurried shuffling behind the door.

"Thanks Gojyo." Gojyo chuckled taking a drag from his cigarette as he waited for Goku to get changed.

Winding through the disappearing crowd in the search of one grumpy priest was not really on Hakkai's joy list but he was not one to let a problem get out of control if he saw it coming. "Sanzo? Sanzo, wait a moment." The green eyed brunet caught up with the blond priest who seemed preoccupied with looking for something hidden from public eye. "What's really going on? Is this to do with the meeting at the temple today?"

"None of your business." Sanzo snorted as he gave up his futile search to knock back a cigarette from his carton of Malboros and light it. Hakkai sighed resisting the urge to rub his temples in frustration for the blonde's stubbornness.

"I may have only known you for a year but I know enough that you don't get involved with Chang An's personal affairs unless it's a direct order from the Three Aspects or…" Hakkai faltered. "… or whatever you might find is going to hurt Goku in some way." His face darkened when he noticed the subtle tell in Sanzo that confirmed his suspicions. A slight movement of the right hand towards the sleeve where Hakkai knew Sanzo hid his Smith and Wesson revolver.

"Like I said, it's none of your business" Hakkai's hand shot out like a snake to grab the priest's wrist. A look of murderous fury replaced the normally cheerful face of the bespectacled school teacher.

"If it's the latter Sanzo, then as his tutor that makes it my business." Sanzo grimaced but Hakkai had his way of getting information out of people even more stubborn than himself.

"There are some allegations amongst all the garbage that was being spouted this morning about suspected child trafficking happening in the town recently."

"You think the caravan is involved?"

"Don't know. The morons at the temple certainly seem to think so. Apparently, they have patrons coming to report the disappearances. They report strange behaviour in their children then when the caravan leaves, so do the kids." Sanzo replied.

"We both know that Goku's been acting strangely tired lately too. Normally, I would have figured it was the extra chores he had to do but…"

"But this is Goku." Sanzo finished the sentence. "Ever since that brat got out of his cage on that mountain, he's been a pain in the ass running the entire temple ragged. Extra chores forced on him by little shits like Shoran and a 'dance recital' isn't enough to tire him out like that." Hakkai was taken aback by the venom that was in the blonde's voice, venom that carried with it a hint of trepidation. It was the first time Hakkai ever saw Sanzo nervous and he would've found it endearing had it not been for the seriousness of the allegation being made. Both of them fell silent when a rustle of clothing caught their attention. They hid behind one of the many trailers as a shadowy figure headed towards the more isolated areas of the camp. When the figure was far enough away, another enigmatic smile formed on Hakkai's lips.

"I'd say following that suspicious looking person will be a good start to the investigation wouldn't you?" Hakkai whispered before he slipped in through the long twisting aisles that the figure had gone down. Sanzo sighed. Flicking the butt of his extinguished cigarette and blowing out the last breath of smoke left in his lungs, the priest followed his companion into the dark alleyway.

Goku smiled whimsically, tugging the final knots of his tunic loose and taking it off before slipping back his own shirt. The performance had indeed been a lot of fun in spite of the touch of stage fright for going on the first time. Mala had been a great guide as was the rest of the troupe. They had all been very friendly and accepting which was a stark contrast to his life at the temple. His smile disappeared when he thought of what transpired when Sanzo found out about his participation. Truthfully, Goku hadn't expected to be roped into performing. He knew about the rumours from all the whispered gossip amongst the acolytes and they often got pretty malicious, particularly if said rumours involved him. He knew of the obvious disdain the monks had for him and while Sanzo was able to deal with people like Shoran quite easily, there were several others who were a lot more subtle in their approach of bullying the golden eyed teen. He tried to keep to himself to avoid confrontation but sometimes the monks were relentless. He found it funny really, since they were constantly preaching acceptance and tolerance during the temple lectures that Sanzo demanded him to sit through.

Slipping on his shirt he hurried to at least say goodbye to his friends before Sanzo got really mad. He took one last look at the room and the array of colourful costumes but then his eyes fell on an object set in on one of the larger dressing tables. A pot plant with white flowers, tinged with silver and gold.

"Pretty…" he whispered to himself reaching out to touch the soft petals and drew close to smell a gentle fragrance coming from it. He gasped, sensing a deep feeling of happiness coming from the plant. He noticed a bud nestled between the two blooms and his eyes widened as it began to open and soft silky white unfurled like a butterfly from the confines of a green cocoon. Goku smiled watching the flower bloom, the plant's happiness spread to him and he felt warm and fuzzy. Goku felt so relaxed stroking the plant's petals, he forgot about what he was planning to do. He laid his head on the table and closed his eyes, letting the warmth envelop him. The golden eyed youth did not even stir from his sleep when he was picked up and carried out of the room through a door opposite where the red headed half breed stood outside. Gojyo continued to wait unaware that the dressing room was now empty.

TBC

Sam: Ha! Cliffhanger! That'll teach you reviewers for demanding more of my writing greatness. ^_^

Gojyo: Don't be so full of yourself. You got one pathetic review.

Sam: (pummels Gojyo) D: DON'T YOU DARE DISRESPECT MY READERS, LOBSTER MAN! I'LL PULL YOUR GOD DAMN ANTENNAES OUT! (yanks at his antennae) Gojyo: AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!

Hakkai: She's certainly lively again.

Sanzo: Hmph… idiots… both of them

Goku: Teehee… lobster man…

Sam: (dumps Gojyo's corpse which she will revive later in a bog) Anyway, there should be one more chapter or two left then I can get back to Mother Earth is a Bitch. What's gonna happen to Goku you ask? Will Sanzo be able to rescue him before he disappears forever? Tune in on the next chapter of Song Of... (gets shot at)

Sanzo: You deserve death for your corniness...


	3. Return of the Lost Pet

Chapter 3: Return of the lost pet.

Out of all the colourful designs of the wagons, the one that the suspicious figure went in to was a little underwhelming. It wasn't exactly old and decrepit per se but quite plain and purely there for a practical purpose. They had waited hiding within the shadows for the figure to come out again and hurry away towards the group of tents where the dancing troupe was. A smell of spices wafted from whatever was inside but when they slipped into the door they were met with a pretty grim sight. There were several of them; most of them huddled into a group at far end of the room. Those that weren't laid on the few beds that was available in the cramped space looking gaunt and sickly.

"What in the world?" Hakkai gasped staring at one particularly emaciated girl. Her bones protruded from her body with her arm barely the width of a stick. "Are these the children?" Sanzo's gaze hardened at the sight in front of him. A few of the children that had spotted them looked too traumatised to care that two strange men had entered the room. They simply stared impassively while the rest of them were huddled together.

"This is worse than I imagined…" Sanzo muttered to himself as Hakkai went for a closer inspection particularly at some of the children that lay sick on the bed. He cursed as a thought the image of blank gold eyes flashed in his mind.

"It seems they've been addicted to some kind of dru-" the bespectacled didn't even have time to finish the sentence for the monk had hurried out of the door and back towards the main camp site. "Sanzo!"

Gojyo raised an eyebrow when he saw the blonde storming his way towards him.

"Yo, dude, he's still changing." He tried to say but Sanzo paid him no heed and wrenched the door open. It was a shock to the red head to see the priest barge in with a face resembling panic. It wasn't without good reason though when the two of them were met with an empty dressing room.

"Shit…" Sanzo hissed inspecting the room. There was no sign of a struggle or any strange smells that the enemy may have used to knock the kid out. All that was there that seemed unusual was traces of soil on top of the dressing table.

"What are you doing here?" It was Mala who had been wondering why Goku had been taking so long. "Goku? Where is he?" Sanzo glared at the girl.

"I could ask the same to you." He hissed at her. Whether she was frightened by the animosity or not Mala did not show it. She stood her ground returning his furious gaze with a defiant one.

"So you're another one of those stuck up priests from the temple huh?" the teen smirked coldly, eyes fierce with an intellectual intensity rivalling even the likes of Hakkai's sharp mind. "We are allowed to be here you know? In case you didn't realise, this place is a public area which the caravan is free to stay through the course of the festival here. We're not doing anything wrong."

"Oh?" The blond priest growled before snatching the girl's wrist and dragging her back in the direction he had just come from.

"Where the hell are you taking me? We're not supposed to be here! Let go!" the girl screamed whilst being dragged around by the seemingly meek looking blond towards the restricted that the Chief had forbidden her and the rest of the troupe to go. Gojyo followed suit to ensure that she didn't get away. The door was wide open before her and she was shoved in to look on a sight that sickened her to the stomach.

"If the caravan is so innocent, then how do you explain the large group of children that is being held here against their will?" the priest's low growl behind her and the large group of kids all bearing the same vacant expression on their faces made Mala's blood run cold. Hakkai, who had remained behind to perform basic medical care for any children that needed it and to gather evidence, turned to the petrified girl. An incredibly threatening aura was around him and Mala looked frightened by the soft spoken teacher that Goku was with earlier. The normally cheerful demeanour was replaced with the face of a devil. A murderous intent bent on killing everything that was in his way but that wasn't what scared her the most.

"Where did they come from?" Mala backed away but determined to defend the place she had called home and the people that she lived with her family. As far as she was concerned the priest and his companions were trying to destroy it. "All the trailers are for performers and workers of the caravan only. There shouldn't be any kids in them"

"Looks like she doesn't know." Hakkai said quietly to the blonde who was beyond livid but behind the menacing violet eyes that was searching for blood was clearly a sign of worry. Thinking back on it, Hakkai was not surprised. Despite Goku's strength and ability to fight, he was also naive and vulnerable to manipulation even with the likes of Shoran. It was to be expected after learning that the teen had only been let out three years ago from a mountain cage he had been trapped in for 500 years. He looked at Mala with a sense of pity as it's more than likely that things were going to turn out badly for her. Not that Mala knew any of that.

"Know what? What the hell is going on here?"

"There were claims of missing children and suspicions of trafficking of said children during the festival" Hakkai started to explain. "So Sanzo came to investigate them and we've just this group here who are clearly drugged to keep them quiet in the trailers."

"The caravan would never do something like that. We've been set up."

"Both your lead dancers were unable to perform today that resulted with Goku having to step in. What happened to them?" the blond man in particular was relentless with his questioning.

"They said they got into an accident."

"An accident or was it because they got caught and were made an example of?" There was silence to the question as the overwhelming evidence that was going leave her life to ruin was sitting there before her and it was breaking through the cracks of her stoic shell. "Brat, you can whine all you want about the prejudice you get from the monks at the temple but if you are going to keep your head buried in the sand while this is going on then you are no better than the scumbags that are in this business." Mala flinched for the first time but she recovered quickly glaring at the priest.

"Everyone in the troupe spends all their time practising for the shows together. I think I would've noticed if they were off doing something else."

"Then I guess this case is to do more with the people a little higher up." Gojyo said quickly picking up on what the situation was about. "Where is your so called Chief?" The gypsy girl hesitated but upon another glance at the dirt covered children, she relented and led Sanzo and Gojyo down the line of trailers, towards the front of where the caravan was. She needed to find what was going on too. Gojyo scowled stuffing his hands into his pockets. The day was turning into a nightmare. The red head grimaced at the thought of Goku being in danger. He never really thought to guard him since he knew the kid could actually take care of himself. Goku was able to take out Hakkai who was an extremely proficient fighter and while Hakkai had often told him about his own worries about the boy's recent behaviour, Gojyo himself never gave a second thought about the golden eyed youth needing protection. He felt like kicking himself now that the boy had suddenly disappeared while he was standing right outside the door.

Glancing at the blonde priest next to him he could see the grim expression as they arrived at the door of the main office. 'Crap, he's really pissed right now. I've never seen him like this but having said that Goku has never been in this kind of trouble before. There sounds behind the door of the office were muffled but they also sounded angry as they approached closer. Straining their ears, they tried to listen in on the conversation that was at hand. There were two voices, one was clearly angry while the other made their skin crawl from the lazy drawl in the tone of his voice.

"Damn it Konran, you didn't have to break their legs." growled the angry one whom Mala recognised.

"That's the Chief." Mala whispered as they pressed on to hear what was going on.

"They shouldn't have been snooping about, you really need to keep a tighter leash on your troupe, if you really don't want the trouble you know, Chief?" the man called Konran retorted with a skin crawling drawl. "Besides, it won't do if those boys don't take our threats seriously. It would be more troublesome."

"They were my main dancers of the show. I almost had to cancel it and how suspicious would that make the caravan?"

"Ha, like anyone actually pays attention to those brats jumping around like monkeys anyway. If they were you wouldn't be so broke that you have to resort to these kinds of sordid affairs. You know, Chief, you might make more money by just selling the kids that are in the troupe along with the rest of the stock. They'd fetch a pretty price considering how incredibly flexible they are." Mala gasped. Looking at her face, Gojyo could tell that she was starting to look sick from the lewd words of the repulsive man behind the door. He could also see the pain of betrayal on the poor teens face as her world had literally crumbled all around her but despite this she seemed to hold her nerve. 'Brave and resilient' Gojyo thought. Even though the world beneath her feet had fallen apart and she found herself falling into hell she faced it head on. It made the half breed smile sadly at the tragedy of this discovery.

"You leave my kids out of this, you sick freak," snapped the Chief.

"Yeah, yeah speak for yourself. Anyway, speaking of kids, there is a boy that one of my more esteemed associates really has an eye for. A kid with gold eyes, you know about that?" Both Gojyo and Sanzo froze at the description with the latter diving into his sleeves gripping the familiar handle of the firearm that had been his companion for 8 years.

"Gold eyes?" said the Chief with a hint of dread.

"Yeah, they say that those with gold eyes are the source of fortune. My associate really has a certain taste for the exotic kinds. I've seen him hang around the caravan recently."

"Leave Goku alone." They heard the slam of a hand against a table as The Chief said this.

"Oh so he has a name huh?"

"He's off limits. He lives at the temple."

"So?"

"He has keepers and we stay away from that. This operation has been running for as long as it has because we only pick up street orphans. No homes, no family, no mess." The Chief hissed with venom. It made Mala feel even sicker at the thought of how long the caravan had been trafficking whilst she and her friends were happily doing what they enjoyed and living a life that they loved. "Besides, I doubt your 'associate' would be able to handle that boy. Goku… Goku is a free spirit and that's how it should be."

"I beg to differ. My friend has developed various techniques specifically designed to 'break' the free spirited. He's recently made this new narcotic, powerful aphrodisiac mixed a mind controlling agent. One face full of that and the kid will be instant putty, like a cute, horny, little puppy." There was a deadly silence that filled the air where the Chief was obviously too shocked to speak. Sanzo however, had heard enough as the door of the office had been kicked down by the furious red head. Both occupants of the room were startled and before they even knew it both were tackled to the ground.

"What the- Who the fuck are you?" shrieked the slimy looking fat man that had previously been slouching on a chair with his trunk like legs propped on top of the table.

"The really pissed off keepers of the kid that you were planning to abduct, shit face" Gojyo growled grinding a foot against the pudgy hands of the slimy man making him squeal. The Chief stood there, a man in his forties with tired look on his bespectacled face. His hair was long, grey and tied loosely back. There was a mild sense of shock followed by resignation at the sight of the silver muzzle that now directed at his face. Piercing violet eyes glared at him behind blond tresses and a quick glance at the long white robes and the scriptures that was on his shoulder told the Chief that the young man before him was a priest.

"Where is Goku?" Sanzo's voice was low and quiet but it was all the more menacing. Confusion was written all over the child trafficker's eyes.

"I don't know." The chief replied and it was met with a loud ringing shot just past his ear. The Smith & Wesson smoked slightly when Sanzo fired his warning shot.

"Wrong answer Chief man," Gojyo growled back. "Lord Sanzo here has been pissed all day so if you know what's good for ya you better tell him where the monkey is."

"I really don't know!" the grey haired cried, the hint of fear was showing on his face at the mention of Goku. "Believe me, I can hold my hands up for any crimes I've committed running this place but I would never hurt him. Not Goku…"

"He's telling the truth." Mala called stepping between the two of them. "I know him well enough to tell that much."

"Then perhaps you can tell us where one of your dancers is. Her name is Haru." Once again he was met with blank stares but what chilled him to the bone was their answer.

"Who's Haru?"

"What do you mean 'who's Haru?'. That cute hottie that let us into the VIP room for your damn show." Gojyo's dread was shown clearly in his red eyes. He glanced at the priest who was right now at a loss.

"This is a street parade that's open to the public. There isn't a VIP area!" Mala retorted. Before anyone was able to say anymore, Hakkai had rushed in from behind.

"Sanzo, the city police have arrived. Someone's tipped them off about what is happening here and they've taken the captive children into protective custody. They even have the identity of the ringleaders of the operation." It had been the final nail in the coffin.

"That… bitch…" he growled tucking the gun back into his sleeve and storming out of the cabin.

"Sanzo? Where are you going?" Hakkai was alarmed at the sudden departure.

"To find that murder worth ape." He shouted. Hakkai tried to warn him about the officers that were probably swarming the place however the blonde priest seemed to slip through without a care. The green eyed brunet wondered if Sanzo was in fact a trained ninja masquerading as a monk or that perhaps the police was actually that incompetent around these parts.

"Ah crap." he heard half demon groan.

"What's wrong Gojyo?"

"We're the ones that are going to have to deal with the police and a long ass interrogation." Hakkai chuckled awkwardly wincing at the thought. It was going to be a very long and tedious night.

He ducked and weaved through the tight pathways created by the huge number of trailers packed dangerously close together, until he was out of the range of the police raid. It was pretty sickeningly easy for some reason but he didn't bother to think further about it now. After years of putting up with the incessant 'voice', it had been strangely silent tonight. That could mean only one thing. Goku was unconscious so was unable to call out to him.

Then he heard it, a soft and simple melody that resonated in the air. He would still be able to hear the song even amongst a busy crowd but it rang deafeningly in the quiet stillness of the night. Sanzo had gotten very familiar with the lullaby for the last two weeks but he never could tell where it was coming from until now. He followed it, hand diving back into his sleeve gripping the small firearm that he kept almost as close to him as the scriptures on his shoulders. Finally, after much running he saw the familiar shadowy figure that had been stringing him along all this time.

"Good evening Priest Genjo Sanzo" Haru greeted, sitting high on the wall just next to the temple entrance. To Sanzo's relief and fury, Goku was with her as well. Golden eyes were now eerily blank again with that faraway look that Sanzo had been seeing increasingly a lot lately. The priest's attention though was on the woman that was beside him.

"You've got some nerve, spreading a rumour in my temple and forcing me to go on a wild goose chase." The barrel of the gun was now pointing at the smiling gypsy.

"It's for a good cause though isn't it? Those orphans needed a voice and someone that is actually looking out for them. Would anyone have known what kind of hell they were going through if I hadn't done what I did?"

"So why bother me about it? It looked like you got the proper authorities involved in it already."

"Well, it kind of comes with a lot of paperwork. I don't like paperwork and I have far too many things to do as it is." She replied admiring perfectly manicured fingernails. A shot fired loudly into the night startling awake a number of the monks that were in the temple.

"Like brain washing little monkeys?" Sanzo seethed furious that the sound didn't snap Goku out of his daze. There were panicked cries as the acolytes were starting to filter out of their rooms to see what was happening but neither Sanzo, Haru or Goku paid attention to them.

"I think the more appropriate term is, reconnecting." Haru retorted, still as cool as ever. "The only thing I did wrong was pretending to be a worried mother looking for a missing child."

"Don't give me anymore of your bullshit bitch!" he hissed cocking the gun ready to fire another shot at her. Haru sighed in resignation.

"Whatever is going on with them you'll need to figure out for yourself priest. I merely returned them home." Sanzo frowned. Them? What did crazy wench mean? He looked at Goku and realised there had been something else that was strange about him tonight. The moon had been full and bright so he hadn't noticed it at first but there was a very weak glow surrounding his entranced charge. Squinting a little bit more, he could see the small vines wrapped delicately around his body and pearly white petals peeked out from amongst them.

"The orchid and Goku. Spiritual kin, right? What is it doing to him?"

"No idea but it's not harming him. That much I know for sure."

"And what reason do I have to believe that?"

"None except to hope that what I said is true. If it is, then everything else that I've said to you today must be the truth too." Haru grinned at the withering look the priest gave her. She leaned forward propped her chin on one hand. "I am a friend and as a friend I'll give you some advice."

"What?"

"Play the pipe of the piper and find the rat." She said in a whisper but Sanzo felt the words hammer louder than any drum and it confused him. While he tried to mull over the words, Haru turned her attention on Goku. She smiled and patted the golden eyed teen's head affectionately before pushing him off the wall. Without thinking, Sanzo rushed to catch the youth. He aimed his gun back to where Haru was but she had disappeared. Her voice lingered on though in the distance. "Keep taking good care of him Sanzo and farewell." Sanzo stared at the empty space where the mysterious gypsy woman had been. Deciding that the woman had truly gone, he looked down to check for injuries.

"Tch, everyday pain in the ass with you." He muttered under his breath as he cradled the dazed brunet in his arms. Looking at him closer, Sanzo could see glowing aura more clearly. The flowers shimmered amidst the numerous vines that entangled the youth. The Singing Orchid let out one final hum before the plant appeared to wither away, it's soft light dimmed into grey before dissipating into dust altogether. Brushing any remnants of the plant away he started to shake Goku. "Oi, you brain dead ape. Snap out of it." He growled whipping out his trusty paper fan. Goku blinked and the strangely emotionless look on his face started to melt away. Life returned to his eyes as the spell that had him in a trance wore off. Now he looked just plain tired.

"San…zo?" he murmured. Golden eyes drooped and a hand tugged gently at the priest's robes. The boy hadn't looked this vulnerable since the night his limiter had come off. Although there were no tears this time, Goku looked smaller than he had ever been for a while. Sanzo sighed gently ruffling the mass of brown hair on the boy's head ignoring the slew of pointless questions from the monks that had rushed to eavesdrop by the door but too afraid to come out until they were certain they were safe.

"Master Sanzo! What happened?"

"What was that noise?"

"A gun shot? Are you hurt Master?"

"Someone call a healer. Master Sanzo might be hurt!"

Sanzo rolled his eyes in disgust how the cowards fretted over him while completely ignoring the unconscious youth that was in his arms. Shifting Goku into a better position to carry, he glared at the monks effectively silencing them. "Stupid monkey," he muttered under his breath.

He hadn't moved from his spot in Goku's room after putting the golden eyed teen to bed and tired as he was, Sanzo had not slept. Just because the caravan was gone, the problems it brought were still going to be there and the biggest one was still curled up in bed completely dead to the world. Sanzo sighed at another knock on the door. He had turned the acolytes away several times this morning but they were now becoming persistent.

"Master Sanzo, I would like to speak with you. This is of utmost importance." The blond priest groaned. The voice belonged to the head abbot, the highest authority in the temple second only to Sanzo himself. Dismissing him would be more troublesome than it was worth.

"What is it?"

"We need to call another meeting regarding certain activity that transpired last night." Sanzo clicked his tongue in irritation as he went through the events. As much as he hated to admit it to himself, he had exacerbated things by waking everyone up. He had been disturbed a number of times by the murmurs through the paper thin walls and he was not liking a single word that he could hear quite clearly being said. Thankfully, Goku slept on unaware of all the gossip about him but that was soon about to change. Sanzo cursed to himself thinking about the impending 'meeting'. He hated complicated things and he hated the fact that he had made things even more complicated by inadvertently providing the monks with evidence to the validity of the rumours targeting his charge. However, what he hated more was the final cryptic message left over by the manipulative bitch that had started the rumours and how that message may be the key to getting him out of the hole he had stupidly fallen into.

Pipe of the piper… he mulled over the words one last time. There was no other way to go about it.

"Shit…" he groaned

_TBC_

Sam: Why!? Why!? Why!? T_T *banging her head against a wall*

Hakkai: I sense the author's psychological projection in that last paragraph. Don't you?

Gojyo: Will she really be able to finish this in one more chapter?

Sanzo: She's a moron, that's why she sucks.

Sam: Stop freaking multiplying you damn literary pests! *strangling her plot bunnies*


End file.
